


Bare Skin // Leather and Need

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Daddy Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forehead Kisses, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Leather Kink, Licking, Magic, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nudity, Parent/Child Incest, Sabrina Spellman Has a Daddy Kink, Strip Tease, Surprise Kissing, The Dark Lord is Sabrina's Daddy, The Dark Lord | Satan Has a Daddy Kink, Underage Kissing, Zaddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sabrina loves the present that her daddy has given her. When he visits she shows him how much she loves the dress, but even, that she is too sexy for it.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Bare Skin // Leather and Need

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Banned Together Bingo 2020. Prompt: Too Sexy For My Dress
> 
> Damn, I had fun with this one (though the writing might be really lazy and desperate; sorry).
> 
> Hi, I love this ship, but y'all know that already. And look, I just needed to image Sabrina in revealing leather, and I so needed her to order Daddy around. What a grand old time.

Sabrina had just received a new dress from the Dark Lord, and it was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. It was all leather, and barely put together enough to cover anything. Leather strips had been entwined to create what couldn’t even be called a bodice, and the leather skirt it wove into was scandalously short.

She loved it.

She absolutely loved it.

Sabrina put the dress on, and she wore it when her family wasn’t looking. This wasn’t for Ambrose, or either of her aunties. This was for her. It was for her daddy.

She wore it around Nick, Caliban, Harvey… Just to make them jealous, to show them that perhaps she wanted to play. (She did.)

Upon the witching hour a week after receiving the dress, she sat before her vanity, taking her makeup off. A burst of fire alit through the room, and she jumped at the blinding light, and the heat, the roaring and crackling sound.

“There you are, darling daughter,” a voice growled. Sabrina throbbed in between her legs up to her stomach at hearing that beautiful voice. The owner of the voice went over to her, and leaned down, holding her against him, kissing her cheek before sensuously licking it. Sabrina moaned, leaning into it. “I see you like the dress I had made for you,” he murmured. He began to suck on her ear.

“I do,” Sabrina told her father, Lucifer Morningstar, the Dark Lord.

A growl resonated against her skin, Daddy’s chestnut curls brushing against her cheek, her neck.

“Be a good girl for daddy and show him just how gorgeous that dress looks on you.”

Sabrina tried to hide the left side of her face, having begun to take her makeup off, and her mascara had put black shadows beneath her eye.

“Daddy, I can’t. Makeup.”

“Here,” he told her.

The Dark Lord ran a hand before her face, and Sabrina felt as if someone had caressed her. When he grabbed her chin and made her look in the mirror she saw not a witch, but a dark queen.. Lucifer had accented the black shadows, but softened them, made them look more natural. He’d put them around her eyes, perfecting the look. He seemed to have made it just for her. A sign that she was his consort. His queen.

Sabrina’s mouth opened in surprise, and if she pulsed hungrily, then, well, that was alright with her.

“There,” he breathed into her hair. “Now you look like a proper Dark Lady. Stand for me.”

Sabrina did just that, his hands never leaving her, and she couldn’t resist touching him.

His hard, muscular body was against her, and she could feel the skin he was showing pressed up tight against her. Skin that was soft, smooth; wrapped around muscles that could do _anything_ to her. He ran a hand down her back, and Sabrina looked up at him, loving how much she had to crane her head. She was tiny next to her daddy, and she adored. How could she not? Sabrina was a foot shorter than Daddy, petite. He was one of the largest beings she’d ever seen. She supposed it came with the title as the true God. The King of Hell. All-powerful. All-knowing when it came to Hell, and his covens. And nearly so when it came to Sabrina. His powers could only be matched by her. By the daughter who worshipped him as her God.

Sabrina stood on his feet — his booted one, and his hoof — and he swayed with her as she held onto his neck.

“I’ve missed you,” he murmured, holding her close against his bare chest.

Sabrina said nothing, just started to kiss and suck at her daddy’s skin, body moving with more force against him. Yes, yes. She wanted him.

He laughed, a beautiful, clear sound that made her knees weak. His grip on her tightened, noticing her reaction to him, holding her up.

“I see you missed me too.”

Sabrina nuzzled his black robe aside with her nose while letting out a low moan, and then lapped at a nipple. He began to harden against her.

“Of course,” Sabrina told him once she was done. She tilted her head at him, giving him a dangerous smile. This was her room, her house, her Greendale. She was in charge here. Not him. She stepped off his feet. “Now, get on the bed.”

A quiet, murmuring laugh left the Dark Lord and he nuzzled against Sabrina. His lips sought hers. She moved away as she placed a few fingers against his lips. He began to kiss, and lick, sending shuddering, burning tremors of pleasure through her body down to her core. He eyed her with those eyes the colors of a beautiful sea. They were hot, yearning. Filled with so much power and need that they were inhuman. Was it just Sabrina’s imagination or had they turned a light shade of red now?

“I mean it,” she told him. He raised an eyebrow. Sabrina took it as a challenge. “You will follow my orders,” she declared.

“And what happens if I don’t?” he hedged.

“Hmm…” Sabrina pretended to think. “You won’t get to see me take off this dress.”

A groan left Daddy, but he eventually caved and went over to the bed. Already, he palmed himself over his leather pants.

Sabrina winked at him, smiling, and then she let the show begin.

Taking off the dress required her to use magic if she intended to not look like a fool getting tangled up in all the leather straps. The leather fell away from her, revealing the truth that she wore nothing underneath. The Dark Lord had clearly tightened his grip on himself. His teeth were bared menacingly, and his free hand knuckled her mattress. All of him was tense, surely yearning to spring at her.

Looking at him, Sabrina wanted to do the same. The burning, pulsing, wet ache between her legs that was beginning to slick the inside of her thighs urged her to jump on him, to feel him against every part of her. To ride him till the world burned.

“Well Daddy, I do love the dress,” she told him as the leather skirt began to slip away. Her legs were closed, hiding as much as she could. “But,” she went on, “I think I’m too sexy for it. Don’t you?”

Daddy grabbed her, and Sabrina kissed him, the dress on the floor beside them.


End file.
